


Miraculous fan-fic

by Aurazian



Series: My Miraculous works [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Changing targets, F/F, Had no idea how to write the fight so i didnt, Identity Reveal, Kagami as Ladybug, Marinette designing things, Teasing, akumanette, buckling down to write next chap, ill write the fight one day, the story is further in my head making it hard to keep writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurazian/pseuds/Aurazian
Summary: A Marinette Akumatization Storyinstead of utilising the scarlet moth to try Akumatizing Marinette Hawk Moth just sends a regular Akuma to do the job creating one of his strongest Super Villains yet.this story starts there but will continue beyond that.





	1. The Weight of Sinn

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fan Fiction hope you enjoy

ming to you Gripping her head while hunched over in the courtyard Marinette hears Hawk Moth whispering into her mind "Sinn I am Hawk Moth I grant you the power to seek out all lies secrets and injustices, to administer Justice all I ask in return is that you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous. do we have a deal?" feeling her self control slipping Marinette puts up a mental block to stop Hawk Moth from realizing she is Ladybug. as Tiki Zips past taking the earrings from Marinette.

The students all rush out of the school As a dark fog envelops Marinette it begins to expand quickly overtaking the campus stopping right before it reaches the streets and begins receding towards Marinette. watching this happen the other students are confused, to say the least, some of them had seen people transform others had heard what the process was like but, this was new.

With the dark fog receding Alya races over with her phone already streaming for the Lady-blog catching the sight of a dark sphere with an ominous purple glow around it taking a moment of silence to think Alya then begins speaking "yo peeps Alya here. bringing you the lady-blog once again we are coming to you live from Francios Dupont where the latest Akuma is about to emerge in a rather unusual fashion. ah, it's happening" going silent once more Alya notices cracks forming in the shape of a handprint before the dark sphere shatters into glistening lights revealing Marinette her hair down and wearing something akin to half-plate armor styled into a black and white color scheme.

Dashing across the courtyard at a speed that suggests the armor doesn't slow her down in the slightest Sinn reaches for Alya just outside the doors and grabs her before she can dodge. when they make contact Alya feels a tremendous pressure weighing down upon her making it rather difficult to breathe.

heading out into the streets Sinn begins tagging more people with her power placing varying degrees of pressure upon them some people being relatively OK to some writhing on the floor in agony. though it doesn't take long for Chat Noir to arrive on the scene their battle quickly changing locations so that they aren't fighting around collapsed civilians.

As Chat Noir is fighting Sinn Tiki is flying around trying to find someone she knows will give back the miraculous but everyone who she knows of is either someplace else or has already been tagged by Sinn after flying around the school for a few minutes Tiki spots Kagami among the spectators outside. feeling a gaze upon her Kagami looks around for a few moments until she sees a small floating red creature in the school window's watching her realizing it's a Kwami she races into the building despite the protest of the teachers saying it wasn't safe, they were right. as she enters the courtyard Kagami feels a pressure weighing down on her "this Akuma really is different from the rest" struggling her way up the stairs and into one of the classrooms where she spots Tiki waiting for her "what happened to Ladybug" seeing the sadness on Tiki's face it takes a few moments but it clicks in her head "Ladybug is Marinette isn't she" after a few moments she gets a nod out of the Kwami.

Walking over Kagami picks up the earrings and puts them on "help save the day return the Miraculous later right" "yes also you cannot tell anyone Ladybugs identity after the Akuma has been purified you need to return the Miraculous to her, to transform just say Tiki transform me" taking a deep breath Kagami transforms and leaps out of the building and chases after Chat and Marinette.

finding Chat and Sinn wasn't that difficult given the trail of destruction left behind by their fight arriving in time and using her yoyo catch one of Sinn's attacks before it could hit Chat though it still causes quite the blast of air that flies past him cracking the building behind him before Sinn is lifted off the ground and thrown down the street.

Ladybug reaches down and helps Chat Noir up "what are we up against" Chat noir just looks at her for a few moments before telling Ladybug everything he found out thus far "but I have a question who are you and why do you have the Ladybug earrings "I'm a friend the real Ladybug is out of town for a family matter so you're stuck with me for now" hearing this Chat noir just nods before turning back to Sinn "it seems like there isn't a conscious present controlling the body we can try using that to our advantage its also out good fortune from what I've seen Marinette is a capable fighter and a tactician probably almost equal to Ladybug"

* * *

contained within the recesses of her own mind Marinette is trying her hardest to not fall under Hawkmoths influence while watching the battle taking place outside streets shattered building toppled and blocks raised to the ground as the three super-powered individuals clash across the streets of Paris. though seeing the damage she is causing only makes the situation in her mind worse as she begins spiraling and drowning in her own thoughts and guilt.

as Marinette is not controlling her body it is fighting on instinct and therefore leaving a lot of openings for Ladybug and Chat Noir but never letting them deal a substantial blow but before long it becomes too much for Marinette to handle and she breaks.

* * *

both Ladybug and Chat Noir are caught off guard when Marinette's mind takes control of her body with the sole purpose of defeating them the lack of strategy and foresight disappear and the power becomes more focused 


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami confronts Marinette about a few things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two
> 
> the day after Marinette's super villain rampage

Coming to Marinette sees Ladybug and Chat Noir trying to figure out how to use the yo-yo to purify the Akuma and after three attempts it works "who know it would be happy thoughts" Chat Noir laughs before he hears a beeping from his ring and leaps away agreeing to leave Marinette with Ladybug so that his identity would be safe seeing Ladybugs outstretched hand Marinette takes it with a mix of confusion and happiness on her face but as she is getting up she feels a sharp pain in her head as memories of the fight begin flooding back in as she falls back over.

Picking Marinette up Kagami jumps away from the scene and takes her back to her home handing her to Tom and Sabine seeing their daughter unconscious with a pained expression on her face the two parents are heartbroken but immediately start taking care of her. with Tom taking Marinette upstairs Sabine closes the shop but as she is finishing off Kagami arrives and offers her help in taking care of Marinette introducing herself as her friend.

After convincing Marinette's parents to let her help Kagami proceeds to watch over Marinette and provide whatever assistance she can though she mostly stays out of their way as she has very little experience in the field of looking after other people and so in the end when it seems Marinette has become able to relax she tells Tom and Sabine to relax and that she'll call for them if Marinette wakes up. And so she is left with an unconscious Marinette, Tiki, a plate of cookies and her thoughts. the biggest most distracting thought being how could the girl who seemed to be powered by sunshine and rainbows end up Akumatized.

Hearing Tom and Sabine turn on the TV to watch the news Kagami hears the reporter talking about the fight that just occurred and how it leveled almost half of Paris before it was all repaired by this new mysterious Ladybug. As Kagami is listening to the news from Marinette's room Tiki takes to the plate of cookies "so do people normally fall unconscious after the battles" hearing this Tiki turns to Kagami "no normally people are completely fine after an Akuma has been removed from them. well I mean no one remembers the battles so short term memory loss I guess but its never to the extent of being unconscious for extended periods of time"

Deep within Marinette's mind, she is reliving the battle from just earlier that day as the fight rages on despite having no control over her body that''s not what has her attention though what she is focusing on is the destruction caused by her own power with every clash against Paris' heroes before her eventual defeat at the hands of a feather duster as the memory comes to a close it feels like a wall is torn down in her mind and more memories begin pouring in namely the ones of her time as ladybug having set them up behind a mental block so that Hawk Moth wouldn't figure out she was Ladybug and to give the most convincing reaction to the heroes possible (I'm glad I learned how to do that) opening her eyes she realizes that she is in her own room and as she turns her head she sees Kagami talking with Tiki "hey Kagami"

Hearing her name Kagami turns to Marinette to see her struggling to get up, reaching over she pushes her back down "slow down you were just a super villain we have no idea it you will just be okay afterwards normally people are fine after their fights after all" after she finishes talking Kagami forces her socially awkward smile which gets a giggle out of Marinette hearing this her smile relaxes into a genuine one "so did Tiki tell you who i was" Kagami closes her eyes for a few seconds before she begins explaining "no i figured it out when i saw Tiki was alone and you were the super villain she said ladybug was out of town but if you were you would find someone to wield the miraculous temporarily while you were away speaking of" Kagami takes of the miraculous and holds them out to Marinette "no you told chat i was out of town for a bit you should hold on to them for a few days so that neither he nor Hawk Moth get suspicious" surprise streaks across Kagami's face "how do you?" seeing the surprise Marinette smiles "i remember most of the fight you need to be Ladybug for a few days ill make sure to bring you and Tiki some cookies so that she can maintain her power" Kagami remains stunned for a few seconds before she just smiles and agrees before asking.

"So what got you Akumatized in the first place" Marinette visibly flinches at this question before she takes a deep breath and tells Kagami about what happened at school from the beginning when Lila first arrived at the school lying about being ladybugs friend the Vulpina incident, the Chameleon incident Adrian's refusal to do anything and it all ending with Lila framing her everyone turning their backs on her and Adrian despite knowing of this doing nothing all leading up to her expulsion and bursting out of the locker room in tears breaking down in the courtyard. hearing the whole story Kagami just listens to it not interrupting her once though halfway through she sits next to Marinette and gives her a much needed albeit awkward hug before heading down and telling Marinette's parents that she has woken up.

Giving the family some space Kagami heads back to school her mood a little sour after finding out what happened to Marinette she goes about the rest of her day maintaining a poker face the whole time though when she is questioned by her mother as to where she disappeared to in the middle of the day as she received a call from her teacher saying she was absent she simply tells her that her friend Marinette was Akumatized and that she went to check up on her and make sure she was OK and telling her that she will continue making to class on time the next day on. ending the conversation at that, as she wasn't in a good mood much to her mother's surprise.

Entering her room Kagami sets down her bag and Tiki flies out slowly eating a cookie "hey Tiki do you think Marinette will be okay" Tiki stops eating her cookie and looks to Kagami "I'm sure she will, Marinette is one of if not the Ladybug with the strongest will I have ever had the honor of working with plus she has her parents by her side" Tiki turns from Kagami obviously still worried about Marinette.

Back with Marinette, she is sitting at her computer working on some designs trying to take her mind off the battle with little success on either end having talked with Alya earlier she feels a little better knowing that she is going to try and find any evidence she can. eventually, she finishes up on a base for a design before putting down her pen for the night with a big stretch wondering how Tiki is doing "I hope Kagami will do well as Ladybug" climbing into bed she quickly falls asleep and throughout the night she dreams about nothing but the fight wondering why she was able to remember it while no one else does she'll just have to think about it tomorrow

The next day

Slowly waking up Marinette turns over "not now Tiki... Tiki?" getting up she looks around for a moment "oh right Tiki is with Kagami right now"getting up she moves back to her computer before getting changed and heading downstairs. joining her parents in the bakery she helps them out in order to take her mind off the battle from the day before helping out for a few hours the bakery enters its slow phase for the day and so Marinette heads back upstairs to work on the design from the night before. Marinette listens to a miniature radio as she works on the design after working out a rough shape she begins adding some small details while continuing to add and take away until she ends up with a rather loose and light jacket design. she redraws the jacket a few times on a few different body shapes with different sleeve and torso length on each one until she settles on a single design. letting out a big sigh Marinette looks out the skylight "I miss Tiki already"

brought out of her thoughts by her phone Marinette picks it up and realizes that its Master Fu "this is going to be awkward" answering the phone Marinette waits for a few moments before she hears Master Fu's voice "Marinette are you OK? who has the ladybug miraculous? and what happened?" Marinette takes a few minutes to explain to Fu how she was Akumatized, how Kagami got the miraculous, and why Tiki will remain with Kagami for a few days in order to maintain her secret identity. the line goes silent for a few seconds before Master Fu breaks the silence "I think the decision you made was a good one albeit a little risky, also be wary of Hawk Moth trying to take control of you again from what I saw you were exceptionally powerful he will want that again." "yes master ill try to maintain an air of optimism, he won't get me again"

after School Kagami has her fencing lessons with Adrian she had already had to purify her second Akuma luckily it appeared during lunch and she was able to handle it and return to school before the bell, during the sparing Adrian quickly catches onto her bad mood as when every time she hits him she puts more power into the strike's "hey Kagami is something bothering you" having been hit for the 8th time Adrian stops fighting and tries to talk to Kagami "is it true you stood by and watched as Lila tormented Marinette despite knowing the truth. despite having the power to put an end to it" under Kagami's composed stare Adrian can sense disappointment "if I had called Lila out she could have been Akumatized and she already has been.." "and so you abandoned Marinette" Adrian quickly tries to think of an excuse but Kagami continues "I thought you were better than that Adrian because of your negligence Marinette was the one Akumatized and she destroyed half of Paris " not giving Adrian the chance to argue back Kagami cuts him off before he can finish and speaks her mind "I thought you were a good person but with this, you've only shown that you're a coward who doesn't know how to stand up for what he wants. I am mad at you. but more than that I'm disappointed that you stood aside and did nothing while someone you called friend suffered" saying her piece she heads back to the locker room and gets changed before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please drop a review for opinions they are more than welcome thank you for reading.  
if you see and character inconsistencies tell me so i can fix it.
> 
> as Natalie didn't collapse when Hawk Moth tried to create princess justice she doesn't feel the need to make the ladybug senti-monster so it doesn't happen.


	3. Context

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami visits Marinette at her house to check up on her and get some more cookies for Tiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long i couldn't figure out how to write the chap combine that with farming for items on a game as well as 'researching' all the possible Marinette ships and i made like no progress. 
> 
> got there in the end though hope you enjoy

Entering Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie Kagami is greeted by Sabine before she heads upstairs taking a fork with her at Sabine's insistence. Opening the hatch to Marinette's room and climbing in she sees the bluenette next to a half-eaten cake spinning her chair to face her. "hey, wanna join me" climbing up the rest of the steps Kagami puts her bag down "so that's why your mother wanted me to bring a fork, but why a cake" half spinning back to her book Marinette continues with her drawing "my expulsion was undone I go back to school Monday. as I was proven innocent I got a cake" pulling up a chair Kagami partakes in cake while the two talk about their day

"how do you handle being Ladybug all the time, I have had the miraculous for a day and it's already becoming difficult to maintain the double life" at this question Marinette stops moving a piece of cake towards her mouth and puts it back on the plate before thinking "I guess it's just easier for me to do it without arousing too much suspicion I've always been disorganized, late, and forgetful about somethings so when it became a little more frequent no one noticed. combine that with the magic from the Miraculous that makes it harder to put two and two together and you have a recipe for instant 'how has no one figured this out yet'" picking her fork back up Marinette finishes the bit she put down before.

leaning back Marinette starts imagining the jacket again, actively altering the design in her head while talking to Kagami before redrawing it into her sketchbook "that's a really good design" realizing that Kagami is standing right next to her Marinette jumps a little before alternating her gaze between the book and her friend a few times before a smile creeps onto her face "hey Kagami can you take off your clothes for a sec" hearing this Kagami slowly turns to look at Marinette her face expressing her confusion with a bit of a blush at the insinuation "...wait, what" she then sees her friend pick up a soft tape measure  
"I want to take your measurements for this jacket I think it would look really good on you. what did you think I meant" seeing the grin on Marinette's face Kagami realizes what just happened "also don't even try to convince me otherwise, you're taking over the role of ladybug for a few days so the least I could do is make you something nice in return" forcefully regaining her composure Kagami takes her blazer off and allows Marinette to take her measurements "I will get back at you for that one" Kagami tries to control her thoughts now spiraling out of control making her progressively more red getting a laugh out of Marinette "oh I know you will. just not today"

After taking Kagami's measurements the Kagami receives a message from her mother's car stating it was outside waiting for her Marinette begins applying the finishing touches to the jacket design while Kagami begins thinking about how to get her revenge as she heads home.

whilst adding the finishing touches to the design Marinette thinks about how cute the flustered look on Kagami's face was (if I had known she could make faces like those I would have teased her long ago) stopping her movements Marinette freezes for a moment "oh my god. I am going to have way too much fun with this"

when Kagami makes it back to her room she starts thinking about what happened but is unable to stop thinking about Marinette with a mischievous grin on her face feeling a blush creeping back up onto her face Kagami collapses onto her bed (I've fallen for Marinette) "Tiki, is it normal for someone to fall in love with multiple people" flying out of Kagami's bag Tiki lands on a pillow "yes it happens to many people, in fact, many of my ladybugs fell in love with multiple people" turning her head Kagami faces Tiki "I don't feel bad about it I want to go after Marinette, I'm just confused wouldn't I feel at least a little bad about it I have been chasing after Adrian for a while now and just like that my heart 'changes targets' and that's it" thinking back to all of her memories of Marinette realizing there aren't that many she thinks about the cheerful, kind, selfless, brave and admittedly very pretty girl. Tiki smiles while watching Kagami "the heart can be very fickle and confusing" "what do you think I should do Tiki" "I don't believe you need me to answer that question" closing her eyes Kagami releases a deep breath she was holding in "you're right I'll take what I want without hesitation, I've just got to make sure I do this right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep Kagaminette is my favourite ship if you have any advice leave it below its always appreciated.
> 
> love ya


	4. Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Msrinette has finnished the jacket and gives it to kagami i couldnt figure out how to continue this so i just skipped a few days and marinette has the ladybug earings back now and has resumed her duties and ladybug

It doesn't take Kagami's mother long to notice that her daughter is distracted and it takes even less time to extract the truth from her after that the air between the two has been rather stiff ever since with Tomoe not really knowing how to talk to her daughter about this whilst she thought that Agreste boy would be good for her she knows that love is a delicate matter.

Marinette has a much easier weekend than Kagami though worried about her friend about her ventures as Ladybug Kagami handled it quite well for what it was worth and Paris didn't mind this temporary Ladybug as she could handle herself in a fight rather well. what worried Paris was that they didn't know how long their original Ladybug would be gone though that is fine as early Monday morning they see said original swinging over the rooftops.

making it back to her room after beating a super early Monday morning Akuma Marinette packs the Jacket she made for Kagami into a bag and heads off to school rather early surprising her parents who joke about how the world must be about to end.

Kagami was trying to mentally prepare herself she knew chasing after a girl would be difficult so she had to make sure Marinette knew she was available. but also knew that at least 70% of Marinette's class had a crush of the ray of sunshine at one point or another. Kagami lets out a sigh when she realizes how much competition she most likely has and hops in her mother's car.

When Kagami arrives at school she is surprised to see Marinette there early and waiting for her with a red and black jacket in her arms her first thoughts when seeing this is (I wish I was that jacket right now) quickly followed by (Kagami get your mind out of the gutter and focus)

"Kagami!" Though all of that is thrown out the window when Marinette smiles and runs her way "the jacket is finished" Marinette holds the jacket out to Kagami "do you want to try it on" the smile on Marinette's face crushes all icy exterior that Kagami was maintaining and her face relaxes into a smile as she accepts the Jacket from Marinette 

"Of course" as Kagami slips her arms into the jacket she feels just how soft the insides are and how well made it is. because despite the tough feeling that all new clothes have it is still incredibly comfortable as she does up the zipper she can feel her entire body warm up a little though she couldn't tell if that was from the jacket of from how much she was blushing right now at how cute Marinette's excited smile was "this is amazing. thank you, Mari" 

"its no problem you look good in it" Marinette starts adjusting the position of the jacket while thinking to herself that its a shame Kagami doesn't get flustered more often as its quite a cute look on the fencer.

Kagami does her best o excuse herself from the situation before her mind completely fries something that doesn't go unnoticed by Marinette but Marinette lets her go because she needs to have a chat with principle Damocles.

with that, she makes her way into the school and strolls over to the principles office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reveiws


	5. The world must be ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari goes back to school after her very brief expulsion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETURNED!

walking up to the office Marinette knocks on the door "Principle Damocles" a few seconds pass before Marinette hears a defeated sigh from the room "come in Marinette" when Marinette enters the room she sees Damocles looking at a collection of papers it takes her all of one second to realize that these are all the papers pertaining to Lila from all of her reporting Mari for bullying her and her mountain of supposed illnesses.

"I wonder if any of these are even real" Damocles picks up one of the medical reports. Marinette knows why he sounds so defeated regardless of how he handles this he is going to be in so much trouble with the school board "most likely none of them she is a pathological liar. it's better to just get it over with. that's what I came here to talk to you about actually"

Damocles looks up at Marinette "why does she seem to hate you so much" Marinette thinks back to the two times she tried to get Lila to stop with her lying the first as Ladybug and the second as Marinette "because I knew. when I asked her to stop it she just singled me out and tried to ruin me and when I tried to tell people she was lying the situation only got worse. regardless of how much evidence I provided"

"I should contact her mother about this. I'm sorry I let it reach this point Marinette" when Marinette looks into Damocles' eyes he looks truly apologetic about the fact he hadn't stepped in sooner. a smile quickly finds its way to his face soon after "though I must say I'm surprised you made it to school so early the world must be ending today" Marinette lets out a laugh at the jab at her continuously late record "ill let you get back to your job. I don't want to arrive at school early only to still somehow arrive to class late" Marinette excuses herself from the office.

* * *

as Marinette makes her way into the classroom and sits at her desk she notices that she is the first one there so she pulls out a book and begins jotting down information about the Akuma she had fought earlier that morning. she had been giving this information to the Ladybug and Chat noir museum so that detailed descriptions on the Akuma could be recorded instead of speculation on them with only a few being left out like Chat Blanc and any others that could cause a panic. on the condition, they don't tell who is giving them this info because Marinette doesn't want people annoying her about it.

after a few minutes, the door opens and Miss Bustier walks into the classroom "oh Marinette the world must be ending for you to be this early" Marinette lets out a light laugh "so I've been told. but I don't think there's anything to worry about I just had a few things I wanted to do before school this morning" the two then go back to what they were doing beforehand. as the class begins to trickle into the room they all start making the end of the world joke and by the eighth person, Marinette just starts responding with "so I've heard" or something along the lines of "expect a meteor shower in the next 10 minutes" though the day does pass rather uneventfully. Lila is called to the principles office soon after she enters the classroom and doesn't return for the rest of the day. 

as school ends Marinette makes her way to the Akuma exhibit dropping off the last week of Akuma information that she had compiled. while she walks through the building she notices an empty display stand next to Waredad with Sinn written on its base she quickly makes her way through the building and drops off her notes before heading for a quick swing around the city so that she can feel the wind blasting past her. 

* * *

when Ladybug runs across the roofs of Paris many people wave to her welcoming her back eventually making her way to the top of the Eifel tower. as she sits there she hears an explosion on the far end of Paris she simply smiles, gets up, and makes her way to the new Akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feels good to have successfully finnished writing something again.


	6. Revenge and Making things clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami talks to her mother and then turn's Marinette into a blushing mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, two in less than a week is it Christmas already.

Kagami stares out of her apartment window watching an Akuma battle taking place some distance "Kagami I would like to speak with you" but her focus is snapped away from the battle when her mother calls for her "I want to talk about your crush" Kagami turns to look at Tomoe Tsurugi "I won't give up on pursuing her" Tomoe feels around for the table before taking a seat "I wasn't going to ask you to. I may be strict and rather harsh most times but that's because I want you to succeed, to be the best" Kagami takes a seat while listening to her mother "I'm many things but homophobic isn't one of them. if this girl makes you happy then I won't stop you from pursuing her" 

both of them are silent for a few seconds before tomoe hears a soft "thank you" from across the table "so then why don't you tell me about this girl you're so enamored by. we should still have a few minutes before practice" they talk for a bit and Tomoe is a little surprised that the one who stole her daughter's heart was in fact the one who yelled at her over the phone that one time. she never did find out who that girl was, but she didn't forget her either after all there aren't that many people courageous enough to backchat her let alone yell at her, and although she doesn't voice it she does look forward to meeting the girl proper.

* * *

a few days later Kagami finds herself at Marinette's place getting absolutely obliterated at Ultimate Mecha Strike III it doesn't even take Kagami 10 rounds before she puts down the controller and walks away "I now understand why none of your friends wants to play against you on Mecha Strike" this comment draws a chuckle from Marinette as Kagami slumps onto the chaise "in your defense you did a lot better than most and it was your first time playing too"

Kagami watches Marinette wander around her own room tending to a few plants "Hey Mari has anyone ever told you that you're really cute when concentrating" Marinette visibly flinches when she hears this, so Kagami presses on a little "you do this thing where you tongue pokes out between your lips a little and combined with the focused look in your eyes it just becomes really cute" she can see Marinette visibly turning red up to the ears "and then there's the determined look on your face when you're ladybug so beautiful, I mean the outfit doesn't hurt or leave much to the imagination" hearing a thud Kagami looks over to see Marinette barely standing "please stop"

"Alright, I got my payback for last week. though I do want to say I find you very attractive and I'm romantically interested in you" Kagami then gets up and as if right on cue her phone rings with a message "well the car is here, have a nice evening MariHime, see you around Tikki" with that she picks up her bag and heads out of the room leaving a now flustered and shocked Marinette behind with no room to misinterpret.

it takes a few minutes and Tikki's laughing for Marinette to regain her composure enough to process what Kagami just said and all she can do is let out a weak squeal after being bombarded with a string of compliments and a confession her face having long turned red like a tomato. "Tikki please stop laughing. did you know" the Kwami does her best to stifle her laughter "of course I knew, I had front row seats when you became her Bi Awakening as you call it" Marinette's face that had begun to return to normal goes a bit red again "what do I do Tikki" Tikki just smiles and lands on top of Marinette's head "well Kagami is a confident, brave, and serious so I recommend you get used to receiving compliments from her because it won't stop anytime soon" 

* * *

it takes Marinette a few hours before her brain can produce enough concentration to function normally but she is still left in a daze for the rest of the evening only focusing again when an Akuma appears as she dons the mask and saves the day once more.

"Tikki is there a way to change the design of the outfit" Marinette asks sitting at the computer staring at a picture of Ladybugwith a blush on her face unable to not notice what Kagami said about the outfit not leaving much to the imagination "of course there is, its magic and made by my own power" swiveling on her chair Marinette faces Tikki "why didn't you tell me I could on like day one" Tikki just looks at Marinette like the answer was obvious "you never asked, not to mention the first suit is spawned from your imagination, I just thought you had a thing for spandex" Tikki takes a munch out of the cookie she was eating.

not really able to find any fault with what Tikki said as it was true she didn't ask Marinette decides to spend the rest of the evening working on a new suit design.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments I want to talk to my readers about my story a bit it helps me write more give me criticism and ideas I have no plan when writing these.


	7. Heart Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres hoping the picture works

Paris is understandably surprised when Ladybug appears in a new design the next battle.

When the battle is finished Chat Noir pulls Ladybug aside "hey LB. how did you change your suit design?" 

"Just ask your qwami to do it, they will need some extra 'fuel' but i recomend you have a design in mind. I only found out about this the other day. when i asked Tikki why she didnt tell me earlier she just said 'you didnt ask so i didnt tell' so yeah thats a thing" Ladybug swings off two minutes left on her timer and Chat Noir jumps off in the opisite direction.

Returning to her room Marinette continues work on a commission from her Uncle Jagged a full suit for his next performance. Marinette keeps going until evening when sbe forces herself to stop due to the catering job her family has the next day for the Bourgeois family.

* * *

Arriving at hotel bourgeois Marinette makes her way to her parents and starts helping around the venue before eventually being dragged off by Adrien and Kagami. Honestly the day passed mostly a blur until she found herself infront of Andre's ice cream cart with Adrien and Kagami having a decision forced upon her.

“Orange and peppermint.  A perfect pairing that’s always a success! Nothing could turn it into a mess.

Blackberry and peppermint.  An explosive mix, that’s a fact!  But often times, it’s the opposites that attract.

Orange and blackberry.  Quite unusual, it’s true.  Not the most obvious, but it works for you two.”

Hearing Andre's description Marinette is a little dissapointed peppermint doesnt really go well with either orange or blackberry. Taking a deep breath Marinette stops realizing just where they are she then starts to panic. Kagami is no longer chasing after Adrien and her advancements on the boy have been met with pure obliviousness. Kagami on tbe other hand had made her attraction to Marinette obvious. Kagami is amazing, Marinette can see that and while she does think Kagami is beautiful she cant bring herself to put the girl though that when Marinwtte doesnt feel as strongly for her. 

"Im sorry Andre im not ready for this yet" Marinette takes a step back from the three and walks down the stairs.

"Her heart is torn three ways between something she cant have, something she cant return, and something she beleives would be nice but isnt ready for" Andre stands before his cart a little saddened but he understands. She must sort her own heart out first.

Kagami watches as Marinette leaves and turns to Andre "im sorry for the inconvenience mr Andre" giving a light bow she takes off after Marinette. Kagami cant keep up with Marinette which surprises her but then again she is normally running around the city fighting supervillains so theres nothing unusual about it.

Kagami doesnt really know what happened she is hit by something and everything goes white before she realizes it she's standing still on the sidewalk. Looking at her watch she realizes that time haf moved frwards by 10 minutes.

* * *

Running from Andre's icecream Marinette lets her feet carry her through the city not thinking about where she is going. But eventually she notices her phone is goong off pulling out of her pocket she sees its her Akuma alert app opeining it she sees the Akuma, Heart hunter "this day just keeps getting better" looking at the picture she deduces the Akuma is in one of the earrings. Taking off across the city Marinette transforms and makes her way to wherever the commotion is.

When she sees heart hunter she drops into an alleyway "c'mon luck dont fail me now" makes her way over and manages to take one of the earrings from the Akuma. Smashing the earring an Akuma does flutter out much to Marinettes releif. Catching The Bourgeois couple Ladybug spins and captures the Akuma with her yoyo before landing on the ground.

"Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug" spinning her yoyo in the air a swarm of ladybugs explode from it repairing all the damage done by heart hunter. Looking over to the Bourgeois couple she sees the embracing each other "have a nice anniversary you two" then tosses her yoyo off in the opposite direction taking off towards the hotel to check on her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your opinions and any tag suggestion or just some criticism please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the post heart hunter begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was easy to get out

When Marinette enters the hotel she finds her parents packing up their stuff to head back to the bakery "Mama, Papa" she runs over and gives them a big hug before asking them what exactly happened. 

Marinette helps pack while listening to her parents recount what happened and before long they are making their way back to the bakery.

* * *

When marinette makes her way back to her room she pulls out her phone and sends a text to Kagami

M- sorry i left so suddenly.

She then puts her phone on the desk before going back to work on Jagged Stones commission after around ten minutes she gets a response.

K- it's okay. We kind of put you on the spot there I apologise.

M- thank you i didnt know what to do so i ran away not the bravest thing ive ever done

K- Marinette, you are allowed to be a teenage girl who gets flustered worried and simply doesnt know what to do sometimes. I respect that you didnt force yourself to make a decision in that situation. Mother is calling for me i got to go, see you at school tomorrow.

M- thank you kagami see you at school =)

After a few hours pass of Marinette working on the suit she hears her phone buzz again and after finnishing the part she was working on she takes a look at the message and it has a file attatched to it.

A- take a look 

"Okay ill play" opening the file its a picture of Hawkmoth carrying Myura in a princess carry the picture is taken at an angle thw cant capture the fact that Myura is sick.

A- Myura might be Hawkmoths wife

M- well it is possible

A- I am willing to bet good money i mean why else would myura work with him in supervillainy

M- alya be honest with me youve already posted the story havent you

A- yes

A- i knew you'd try and talk me out of it and its already up on the ladyblog

M- please be careful als i dont want supervillains casing after you 

A- ill try

M- thank you 

"Marinette dinners ready" hearing her mother call from downstairs Marinette says goodbye to Alya and puts her phone down to go eat.

After dinner when Marinette is doing the dishes her mother walks in and starts drying "hey Mari sweetie is everything okay"

Taking a deep breath Marinette looks at her mother "im fine just a long day" 

"How was your time with Adrien and Kagami"

"Good, we had alot of fun" finnishing the dkshes Marinette looks at her mother and sees the concern Sabine doesnt evwn bother to hide "really mama ill be fine just got some stuff i need to think through" giving her mother a hug Marinette goes back upstairs, grabs her phone a jacket and puts on some shoes before going for a walk to thw park just outside.

"Marinette" hearing her name Marinette turns around and is surprised to see Master Fu at the centre of the park.

"Master Fu what are you doing here" Marinette runs over to the stand at the parks centre and gives the elderly man a hug.

"Im just moving around. Marinette,I dont know how to go about this" Master Fu looks down in thought.

"Go about what" Marinette takes a seat willing to wait as long as Master Fu needs.

Collecting his thoughts Master Fu sits next to Marinette "Marinette im 187 years old and as much as i like to play it down age is starting to take its toll. Marinette i would like to transfer guardianship of the miraculous to you. I have given base training and Wayzz can help with the rest"

Marinette knows that this is just more responsibility that will be placed apon her, but Wang Fu deserves to live the last of his life without all this guilt weighting him down so she smiles "Its okay Master Fu. I can handle it sometimes it might feel overwhelming but to me right now the biggest challenge in my life is romance related" Marinette smiles and Master Fu laughs knowing she's just keeping up a brave face.

Reaching into his pocket Master Fu takes out a key and gives it to Marinette "this contains everything please be better than i was. Probably not a high bar to reach just be good to them" Master Fu stands up and walks a few steps away "I hereby transfer guardianship to Marinette Dupain-Cheng" Wang Fu collapses with Marinette barely catching him in time when he wakes up they have a light conversation before Marianne Lenoir arrives thanks Marinette for her saving him from his past and then leaves with Wang Fu.

Marinette smiles as she watches them leave not forced like before but genuinely happy for them "you've earned this retirement Master Fu. I hope you can be happy" she then heads off the the locker that contains the Miricle box and the translations for the miraculous spellbook both contained in a slightly larger box and then returns home.

* * *

When Marinette gets back in the door she immediately heads tpwards the stairs "I'm home"

"Welcome back sweety how was your walk" Tom calls from across the house.

"Nice and quiet. I'm gonna crash now, love you" making her way upstairs she places the box in the corner of her room where she has a few folded boxes. 

When she lands on her bed Marinette feels thebexhaustion hit her like a truck "today was a long day" and sleep quickly takes her.

""Love you too""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some reviews i want to improve as much as possible


End file.
